Time Teen
by whoperhero
Summary: The Doctor's son, Brad, runs away on his eighteenth birthday to have adventures of his own. Along the way, he makes friends and fights evil aliens. But he never expected to fall in love. Or meet... HIS SISTER? Contains a mix of original and show characters. Rated T for Brad's swearing.
1. Beginnings

**Beginnings**

**AN: Hey, I just thought I'd give you a heads up that I'm not British. So if you notice American slang, that's why. Happy readings :) **

The Doctor sighs. "Well, Brad, you're eighteen now, which is a typical Earth age for becoming an adult.

Brad snorts. "So, what? Are you gonna say I'm not? That Timelords aren't adults until 118 or some equally bullshit age?!"

The Doctor winces. "Language!"

"I don't care!" Brad yells. "You never let me do anything I wanna do, and now you won't even let me be an adult! You're a sucky dad!"

The Doctor sighs and shakes his head, his stylish brown hair getting tousled a bit in the process. "Brad, I brought the subject up because I DO think you're an adult." He reaches inside his long, tan cloak. "That's why I got you this vortex manipulator," he says, pulling it out of his coat pocket. He smiles. "Happy eighteenth birthday, son."

Brad's eyes light up. "A TARDIS!" he exclaims. Then he frowns. "Wait, can one of those fit inside a bracelet?"

"Oy! Weren't you listening? I said this is called a Vortex Manipulator, not a TARDIS!" the Doctor exclaims.

Brad straps the Vortex Manipulator to his wrist, then frowns. "Then how do I take stuff with me?"

"Well, you can take everything you're holding, everything you're wearing, even a friend or two as long as they hold on tight."

"That's all?" Brad complains. "This thing sucks! I want a TARDIS!"

"Well you're not getting one!" the Doctor exclaims, fed up with Brad's complaining. "In fact, I don't even think you're ready for this Vortex Manipulator!" He tries to take it from Brad, but Brad pulls away and starts pushing random buttons on it.

"Bradly Smith, give back the vortex manipulator this instant!" the Doctor exclaims. "I haven't even taught you how to fly it yet!"

Brad shrugs. "Whatever. Like, bye!" And with the press of a final button, he disappears.

….

Becca stifles a sigh. She is taking yet another test in yet another honors class that will last yet another hour. Wearily, she reads the next question. _What types of cells have cell walls?_ Becca twirls a strand of her straight, blond hair as she thinks, then glances out the window. The tiny, high-up windows make HER feel like she's in a cell. Stifling another sigh, she returns her attention to her test.

Finally, the bell rings. Becca rushes down the hall, excited that she only has one more class to go. Becca is so excited that she doesn't notice Emily until too late.

"Watch it, LOOSER!" Emily huffs, glaring at Becca before continuing down the hall.

Becca takes a deep breath, then continues walking. _Stupid popular girls_, she thinks to herself. She has to remind herself that it's her last class AND FRIDAY before she finally cheers up. Which is good, because she will need all her patience for what comes next.

Becca figured today's history class would be as boring as ever. Just more boring dates and names of dead people to memorize before her next test. She never anticipated what would happen next.

The teacher had just started teaching, when the door bursts open and a stranger walks in. He looks about eighteen, with spiked-up black hair and brown eyes, and wearing a black hoodie, blue jeans, and shoes. "Sorry I'm late," he says, not looking particularly sorry.

"Late? Who are you? What are you doing here?!" the teacher stammers.

The stranger raises an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

"No. Now explain yourself," the teacher says, crossing his arms.

The stranger shrugs. "I'm a new student. Oh yeah, here's my transfer paper," he adds, handing the teacher a piece of paper.

Since Becca is sitting in the front row, she is able to see what is on the paper. Or, rather, what ISN'T on the paper. Because the paper is completely blank!

Becca wonders just how stupid this guy is to hand the teacher a blank piece of paper. But then something strange happens. "It says here you were kicked out of a private school?" the teacher says, looking first at the paper, then at the stranger in disapproval. Becca's mouth drops open. Why did her teacher seem to be seeing something on the blank piece of paper?

The stranger's eyes widen as well, but only for a second before he smirks. "I wouldn't say I got kicked out, more like they politely asked me to never come back."

The teacher scowls. "I don't know about your last school, but here we do not tolerate rude behavior, Mr…." he looks down at the paper, "…Mr. Smith."

"Please, call me Brad," Brad replies.

His teacher scowls harder. "Well, _Bradly Smith_, you've wasted enough class time, so it's time you sit down."

Brad shrugs. "'K," he says, heading for a seat in the back.

"In the front row," his teacher finishes.

Becca stifles a sigh. The only seat still available in the front row is next to her, and she really doesn't want this annoying guy to sit next to her.

Brad saunters over to the seat to Becca's right and plops down lazily into it. He grins at Becca. Becca rolls her eyes.

Their teacher finally begins the day's lesson. "The Holocaust was a terrible tragedy," he begins. "There were some attempts to assassinate Hitler, but unfortunately, none were successful—"

"One would have been if the stupid Doctor didn't mess it up!" Brad yells.

"Bradly Smith, I have had enough of your nonsense! Go sit in the hall!" the teacher exclaims.

"Well it's true!" Brad yells, before storming out to the hall. Becca rolls her eyes again.

The teacher resumes teaching, but Becca is having a hard time concentrating. She keeps thinking about Brad's paper. Her teacher clearly saw something, yet Becca did not. Wearily, Becca wonders if she was just imagining the paper being blank. After all, she was up rather late last night studying. Maybe she was just too tired to focus on what she was seeing. Yet Becca can't forget the brief look of surprise on Brad's face, like he too knew the paper was blank. Sighing, Becca decides she'll just have to keep an eye on him.

Becca gets her chance sooner than she expected. In her rush to start the weekend, she literally crashes into Brad, who is standing right outside the door. "Sorry," Becca says, when she notices the piece of paper from earlier fall out of Brad's pocket. Brad reaches to pick it up, but Becca is faster. She snatches it up in a heartbeat and flips it over. The paper is completely blank. "I knew it!" she gasps.

Brad raises an eyebrow. "You saw through my psychic paper?"

"Um, yes?" Becca says hesitantly.

"Wow, you have to be really smart to do that!" Brad says, looking impressed. He frowns. "Or very mistrusting." His eyes widen. "Or a Timelord!" he says excitedly.

Now it's Becca's turn to raise an eyebrow. "A what?"

"Oh," Brad frowns. "Damn, I was really hoping to meet another Timelord."

Becca grows even more skeptical. "A Timelord? Is that just some stupid title you made up to sound more important?"

Brad grins. Nah, but the Doctor is. My, uh, my dad I mean. He calls himself a doctor just to sound more important."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" Becca asks, putting her hands on her hips. She is convinced that everything Brad has said so far is pure fabrication.

Brad grins. "Yeah, I'm a time-traveler."

"You are so not," Becca huffs, getting impatient.

Brad just grins wider. "Wanna bet?" He rolls up the right sleeve of his hoodie to reveal some sort of weird bracelet-thing underneath.

"What's that then, your time-machine?" Becca snorts, unable to take Brad seriously.

Brad smiles. "Yep!"

"Right. You have a time-machine, but you're failing history class. I have to catch my bus," Becca says, turning to go.

"Wait!" Brad says, his smile starting to fade.

"What? I'm going to miss my bus!" Becca huffs impatiently.

Brad hesitates a second, then says, "If I did have a time-machine, would you travel through time and space with me? Because I think you're… cool," he says, blushing slightly.

Becca raises an eyebrow, then laughs. "The day someone is stupid enough to trust you with a time-machine is the day I'd be stupid enough to come with you."

She turns to go, but is stopped by Brad. "Let go of me!" she yells, but Brad just grins. "Sorry, but you're going to want to hold on for this," he says, grinning wildly. He pushes a button on his vortex-manipulator, and the two of them disappear!

** AN: Where will these teenage adventurers end up? What aliens will they encounter? And will Brad ever act more mature? Find out next chapter! Reviews are much appreciated :) **


	2. Dinosaurs off a Spaceship

**Dinosaurs off a Spaceship**

** AN: Hello again! In case you three people who favorited are wondering "What is this story again?" this used to be called **_**BS in the TARDIS.**_** I lost my inspiration for it around when **_**Doctor Who**_** ended last year, but I got inspired now that it's on again, and decided to come back to this story. Enjoy :)**

At first, Becca feels like she's on a roller-coaster. The sensation of falling certainly feels the same, as well as the feeling of air rushing past her. Then she realizes that she is not just moving down, but forwards, backwards, left, right, and up at the same time! Panicking, Becca gulps in air, only to choke because there is none!

Just as Becca is about to lose consciousness, her trip ends. As the ground solidifies around her, Becca becomes so dizzy that she falls over. Fortunately, there just so happens to be a cushion directly under where Becca is falling… or so she thinks. As the "cushion" lets out an "Oof!" however, she realizes that her assumption was wrong. She opens her blue eyes… and finds herself staring straight into Brad's brown eyes!

It's then that Becca realizes she's awkwardly lying on top of Brad. "Um, s-sorry!" Becca exclaims, quickly getting up. She certainly hadn't intended to do that! She starts to regret standing up so quickly though, as her head starts spinning.

"Ow!" Brad grumbles, standing up as well, but Becca hardly notices, because standing right in front of her is a dinosaur! Becca doesn't think anything could be more amazing than the large brontosaurus with the giraffe-like neck that is eating leaves off a nearby tree. Then she sees the lizard woman riding on its back.

"I must be dreaming," Becca says out loud. "Yeah, that's it. I'm dreaming," she repeats, unable to believe she is really in the past.

Brad grins. "Nope! And if you need more proof, here's an awesome planet in the future!"

"Wait!" Becca yells, not wanting to go through the roller-coaster like time-travel again. Unfortunately, Brad already pushed the travel button, forcing Becca to feel like her body is being pushed inwards, yet exploding at the same time. She is so dizzy when she lands that the only thing she can concentrate on is to face away from Brad before she throws up. Becca turns around… and throws up directly onto a cylindrical robot-thingie!

"Sorry," Becca groans once she has finished. She isn't sure if the robot can understand her, but she is a polite person, so she apologizes anyways.

Brad, however, stares at her like she's insane. "Don't apologize! Don't you know what that is?!" When Becca gives Brad a blank stare, he sighs. "That's right, you don't. Well, I hate to break it to you, but that's a Dalek, the most evil species in the universe. And you just threw up on it! HA! Serves them right! HAHAHAHA—"

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek shouts, fed up with Brad's teasing. It shoots a laser beam out of its dorky egg-whisk hand, which Brad is just barely able to dodge in time.

"Shit!" Brad exclaims. "We'd better go," he says, grabbing Becca's hand to make sure she comes with him, then pressing the travel button on his vortex manipulator.

A few minutes of traveling, falling, and throwing up later, Becca pushes herself off the ground to find they are back at the place with the dinosaur, although the dinosaur has since wandered off.

"Sorry about that," Brad says, rubbing the back of his neck. "I could have sworn that's where the amusement park planet was, but apparently it's a Dalek army base instead."

"That's ok," Becca replies. "I don't I could handle any amusement park rides after all this time-travel." Becca suddenly realizes she's acting like this is normal. "This is time-travel, right? You didn't just give me some drug that makes me think I'm time-traveling? Because Cindy said, at a rave—"

"Do you remember taking drugs?" Brad asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… no," Becca replies.

"Then why are you asking?"

"It's just… so… impossible!" Becca gasps. "I mean, time-travel! People have been writing science fiction stories about it for years, but no one's ever met a time-traveler, and if it's something everyone does in the future, then how come no one's come back in time and talked to us? I mean, surely, not everyone who comes from the future would be able to keep that a secret, right? So if no one has met a time-traveler, that must mean time-travel doesn't exist. It's impossible," Becca finishes, but not looking very confident.

Brad grins. "Hi, I'm that time-traveler who can't keep it a secret. Nice to meet you," he says, holding his hand out goofily as if offering to shake Becca's hand. "I'm not from the future though," he says, as Becca just stares at him. "I'm from another planet."

"Another planet?" Becca says slowly, unable to handle all these new things being thrown at her.

"Yep!" Brad grins. Then his smile fades. "Well, sort of. It was called Galifrey, but it exploded, or something. I don't know. My parents are the only other Timelords around, and they don't like to talk about it much."

"Oh," Becca replies. She realizes this is something upsetting to him, and isn't sure what to say.

"Hey, wanna feel my hearts?" Brad blurts out, in a hurry to change the subject. "Timelords have two hearts, so, like, you wanna?"

"Umm…" Becca hesitates. She doesn't feel comfortable being that close to some guy she's just met. He doesn't even look like an alien. What if he's just trying to hit on her?

"I mean, not in a weird way!" Brad exclaims, seeming to just realize how weird that sounded. "They're in my chest, not, like, somewhere else," Brad says, looking embarrassed.

Becca notices he is blushing, which is apparently something that aliens with two hearts can do as well as humans. Well, IF he has two hearts, that is. Becca still isn't sure if she believes that he's an alien, but she's seen so many strange things in the past few minutes that she decides it's a possibility. Curiosity gets the best of her, and she finds herself asking "Where are they?"

"Here," Brad replies, guiding Becca's hands to spots on the left and right sides of his chest.

"I don't see what you're—" Becca starts to say, but then she feels his pulse, or rather, pulses. "Oh my gosh! You really are an alien!" Becca exclaims, pulling her hands away.

"Told ya," Brad grins.

"Prepare. To. Be. Upgraded." A robotic voice says.

"Aw, crap. Just when things were going well. Stupid Cybermen!" Brad grumbles, turning around to glare at the Cyberman that spoke. However, the Cyberman isn't quite where Brad thought it was, and Brad finds himself having to look up… and up… and up in order to glare at the Cyberman that is riding on top of a t-rex!

At first, Brad isn't sure why the tyrannosaurus rex would put up with a Cyberman riding around on it, but then he sees the large, metal contraption on the t-rex's head, and realizes it must be under mind-control. Realizing this doesn't improve Brad's mood any, and when ten more Cybermen riding t-rexes walk into view, Brad's mood does the complete opposite of improve!

The Cyberman that Brad glared at earlier scans Brad with some sort of tech, earning it another glare from Brad. "You. Are. A. Timelord. You. Cannot. Be. Upgraded."

Brad snorts. "I could have told you that. You didn't need to scan me."

The Cyberman in charge doesn't reply, instead, it starts scanning Becca.

"Hey, you don't want to do that," Brad says, getting nervous, but trying to play it cool. "She's allergic to scanners. She turns into a monster when she's scanned. Like, 'HULK SMASH!'"

The robot ignores Brad's attempts to get it to stop scanning Becca. It takes a look at the results, and declares: "You. Are. A. Human. Prepare. To. Be. Upgraded."

"Why does it keep saying that?" Becca asks quietly. She's fairly certain this time-travel is real now, and doesn't want to get killed by robots riding t-rex.

"Because it's broken," Brad snorts, trying to make things seem like no big deal so Becca doesn't get scared. After all, there's nothing to worry about. Brad's means of time-travel is on his wrist. If they get captured by Cybermen, all he has to do is push a button, and they'll be off to another time period. They're perfectly safe.

Unfortunately, the lizard-people that are approaching on various dinosaur are not safe. "We would have let you live here in peace, but no longer! Not when you continue to kill us!" A lizard woman riding a triceratops yells. "Now, we will fight back!"

"Resistance. Is. Futile." The Cyberman replies. "Prepare. To. Be. Upgraded."

With a battle cry, the lizard-lady on the triceratops charges at the Cybermen, more lizard-people on various dinosaurs following suit. As Becca watches, the triceratops rams its horns into the t-rex's side, causing the t-rex to roar and attempt to bite the triceratops. Another cyber-controlled t-rex tries to bite a stegosaurus that is carrying a lizard-person, causing the stegosaurus to swing its spiky tail at the t-rex in self-defense.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Becca yells, majorly freaking out.

Brad shrugs. "They're fighting to rule the world."

"What world?"

Brad looks at Becca like she's stupid. "Your world, Earth."

Now it's Becca's turn to look at Brad like he's stupid. "WHAT?! THERE'S NO WAY PRE-HISTORIC EARTH HAD ROBOTS AND LIZARD-PEOPLE!"

Brad makes a face. "No, duh. The robots are from a parallel universe," he says, like it's the most obvious thing ever. "The lizard people are from here though. They used to be the people, but now they live underground."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THERE'S LIZZARD-PEOPLE… never mind," Becca mumbles, deciding she doesn't want to know if there's lizard-people living under ground in her time or not. "So what happens to the robots, then? Er… happened? Using verbs while time-traveling is confusing," Becca giggles, more because she's nervous than because it's funny.

"The Cybermen? I dunno. The Lizard-people survived, so I guess they must have stopped them. That's good, by the way. All Cybermen do is turn everyone into robots. The lizards are peaceful-ish. We want them to win. Go lizards!" Brad cheers, as though he is watching a football game, instead of a battle for the planet's future.

"Hey, Brad?" Becca whispers.

"Huh?" Brad mumbles, paying more attention to the fight in front of him than Becca, once again acting like a guy watching a football game.

"Can we leave?"

Now Brad is paying attention. "We can, but why? This is exciting!" Brad says, his eyes gleaming.

"No, it's dangerous!" Becca exclaims. "I feel like one of these dinosaurs is about to kill me! Besides, if you already know who wins, why bother watching?"

"Hey! It's exciting!" Brad exclaims. "Just look at this!" Brad exclaims, looking all around. Then he looks up at the sky and frowns. "Also, I don't know who will win."

"What do you mean?" Becca asks, not liking where this is going.

"Well… that's kind of the meteor," Brad says, pointing to the sky, "but the lizard-people aren't underground yet."

"The meteor?" Becca asks, looking up to see a red speck in the sky. "YOU MEAN THE METEOR THAT KILLS OFF THE DINOSAURS?!"

"That's the one."

"But… but you said the lizard aliens go underground. You've seen them in the future. So they must do that soon, right?"

Brad shrugs. "I dunno."

"But… but the future can't be changed, right?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Brad yells, suddenly upset. "Sometimes it can, sometimes it can't. There's, like, fixed points and flux points or something. My dad was going on and on about it, so I zoned out."

"OH, WELL THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Becca huffs. "YOU ZONED OUT, AND NOW HISTORY MIGHT BE RUINED!"

"Hey, chill out!" Brad says, crossing his arms. "If the meteor gets much closer, I'll help them out," Brad says, pointing to the lizard aliens.

Becca looks up at the sky, where the red speck has become a red spot, then back at the lizards, who are still fighting the robots and oblivious to the danger coming from the sky. "How about you help them now?!"

"Ugh, fine," Brad grumbles. "So much for having extra time to play x-box," he grumbles, like not playing x-box is the worst thing in the world.

"Hey! Are you going to help these aliens or not?!" Becca yells, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm working on it," Brad says, trying to come up with a plan to get the lizard-people to safety, while defeating the Cybermen. Defeating the Cybermen is the bigger problem. He sees the lizards have a tunnel nearby that they should be able to get to in no time, but that's no help if the Cybermen come right underground with them and continue to kill them. How can he stop the Cybermen? Brad looks up and sees the meteor getting closer. Think. THINK!

"A HA!" Brad exclaims.

"You have a plan?" Becca asks, hopeful.

Brad grins. "Yep!" He then pulls out a large, 1990's style flip-phone and starts pushing buttons on it.

"A PHONE?!" Becca exclaims. "Well, that's great! What are you going to do, call them to death?"

"Nope," Brad says, still pressing buttons.

"Well, then what ARE you going to—"

"SHH!" Brad exclaims, trying to concentrate. He presses a button… and the phone starts making a high-pitched noise like a whistle. "Not it," Brad grumbles. He pushes another button… and the phone makes a low-pitched noise like a cow mooing. "Still not it," Brad grumbles. He pushes a third button, and the phone lets out a medium-pitched sound, causing the Cybermen to clutch at their heads in pain. "A HA! Just right!" Brad says, grinning at the Cybermen say "Systems failure," over and over again, and their mind-controlled t-rex fall over.

Becca looks confused. "What did you do?"

Brad grins. "Oh nothing, just totally messed with their systems with my sonic cellphone!

Becca raises an eyebrow. "Your what?"

"My sonic cellphone."

"Your what?"

"My sonic… oh, never mind, let's just get these lizard-people to safety already," he says, looking up at the meteor, which appears larger than the sun in the sky. "Ok, everyone!" Brad shouts at the lizard-people. "Get underground!" However, the lizard-people don't move, they just sit there on their dinosaurs and stare at Brad.

"Well, that's strange," Brad says to Becca.

"Not really," Becca replies. "I mean, did you really think they would speak English?"

"Well, of course they do!" Brad exclaims. "I mean, they do with the help of my…" Brad trails off as realization dawns on him. "Shit! That's what I forgot, my translator thingie. I knew I was forgetting something."

Becca face palms. "Let me handle this." With that, Becca points up at the sky. The lizard-people follow her finger and gasp when they see the meteor. They quickly urge their dinosaurs into a gallop over to the tunnel, then, one by one, each lizard-person and their dinosaur pet descends underground. As Becca and Brad approach the tunnel, they can see the lizards hard at work sealing up the tunnel, so that the dust and rocks kicked up by the meteor won't fall down on them.

"Well, that's that. Time to play x-box!" Brad cheers.

"Thanks for saving them," Becca says, realizing that, since Brad is an alien, he wouldn't actually be affected by humans getting killed off by robots, only she would.

Brad shrugs. "No biggie."

Then Becca has another thought. "Hey, you said the lizard-people survive, but what about their dinosaurs? We don't have dinosaurs in the future… right?"

Brad shrugs. "I don't know. Must've died off or something. Now let's go!" With that, Brad pushes a button on his vortex manipulator, causing Becca to go on another dizzying time-travel journey and throw up, this time, on the floor of her school hallway. Fortunately, no one but Brad is around to see her embarrassing barfing.

"So... what do you think?" Brad asks.

"About what?" Becca asks, sincerely hoping Brad isn't trying to start a conversation about barf.

"Time travel. You want to travel again? Like tomorrow?"

"What the... NO I DON'T WANT TO TRAVEL AGAIN! I ALMOST DIED!"

"Really?" Brad says, a bit hurt. "I thought you were enjoying it towards the end."

"Yeah, I enjoyed not leaving lizard-people to DIE if that's what you mean! I like helping people, not being in danger. And you seem like the type of person who goes out of his way to do dangerous things, so no!"

"'K," Brad says, trying to pretend it's no big deal. "See you around, then."

Becca doesn't respond, she just stomps away… until she notices it's five o' clock. "What the… WHY IS IT SO LATE?! THERE'S NO WAY WE WERE IN THE PAST FOR THREE HOURS!"

"Oops, got the time wrong. Oh well," Brad says, teleporting away to go play x-box, leaving a furious Becca to have to call her parents and make up some excuse for why she's still at school and in need of a ride.

_Meanwhile, in the past, the meteor is getting closer and closer. Suddenly, there is a flash of red light, and a robot appears. It walks over to a Cyberman, making the difference between the two robots strikingly obvious. Unlike the Cyberman, which is a boring, bulky grey robot that moves slowly, this robot is mostly black with glowing red eyes and red lights on various parts of its body. The robot is also a lot faster and more flexible than the Cyberman. _

_As the Cyberman finally recovers from Brad's sonic attack, the other robot speaks. "Data must be retrieved," it say in a monotone voice. A panel opens on the back of the robot's head, and a chord comes out. The Cyberman tries to back away, but the other robot presses the chord to the back of the Cyberman's head and starts downloading the Cyberman's memories. "Data retrieval complete," the robot says when it is done. "Target number two acquired." _

_With that, the robot disappears in a flash of red light just as quickly as it came. Mere seconds later, the meteor lands, destroying all the Cybermen there. _

**AN: Hey, in case you're wondering what I have planned, I'm trying to make this story like **_**Doctor Who**_**, just with different characters. Each chapter will involve Becca and Brad (and sometimes Jenny, and other characters) in a different time period with different aliens. Some chapters will have aliens that I made up and complicated plots, while others, like what I have planned for next chapter, are just goofy nonsense that is (attempting to be) funny. So yeah.**

**Also, in case you were wondering, the lizard-people mentioned in this chapter are the same ones from "The Hungry Earth," an eleventh doctor episode. I forgot what their actual species name is. Also, the title is a reference to "Dinosaurs on a Spaceship," another eleventh doctor episode.**


	3. Messing With Daleks

** AN: So I checked my story recently, and was like "0 views?! OH NO! Is my story that bad?" But then I realized it never updated for some reason, so hopefully it will with this chapter. Anyways, this is just a goofy chapter called:**

**Messing With Daleks**

Becca arrives at school grumpy the next day. Her parents were angry at her the previous evening because they had to pick her up from school, which made Becca angry at them, as well as at herself for lying to them. As a typically honest person, Becca isn't fond of lying.

She also starts the day angry at Brad, but as the day wears on, Becca's anger at him gradually fades. Sure, he can be annoying at times, but he did choose Becca out of everyone in the school to take time-traveling with him, and he even offered to take her on a second trip. The more Becca thinks about it, the better that second trip is starting to sound. After all, she often wishes she could be anywhere but school as her algebra teacher drones on and on about the quadratic formula, and now she has the opportunity to do that!

But it's still dangerous. Becca could have been killed by one of the many t-rex or evil Cybermen on her last trip. Who knows what evil aliens she will encounter on her next one? And Brad isn't exactly the king of safety, he'd probably take her to the most dangerous planet ever just to impress her or something. Not that he needs to impress her. When Becca felt Brad's hearts, she couldn't help noticing his nice abs as well. That, combined with his cute face is actually quite attractive, Becca thinks, blushing.

After siting through another boring algebra class, Becca makes up her mind. She will travel with Brad again, but only if he agrees to follow a few rules she has decided on. The only class she has with Brad is history, and she gets there right as the bell rings, so she has to wait until after class to ask him.

After the class, during which Brad is surprisingly quiet and respectful compared to the previous day, Becca stops him in the hallway. "So, I was thinking…" Becca begins.

"Yeah?" Brad asks, his face not betraying any emotion.

"…well, would you still like to time-travel with me?" Becca asks, a bit uncertain if he will after how angrily she turned him down yesterday.

"Yeah," Brad replies, a grin slowly spreading across his face as he realizes she means it.

"Great!" Becca exclaims. "So here's some rules you're going to follow. 1: We're only going to safe times and places. No more getting involved in planetary wars. So talk to some other time-travelers, or however it is you time-travelers figure out where to go, and only take me to safe places. 2: If a place turns out to be unsafe, we leave. You're too immature to fix things, and I don't want to die, so we leave, and let a more responsible time-traveler deal with things. And 3—"

Becca gets cut off as Brad pushes the travel button on his vortex-manipulator. Becca experiences the annoyingness of time-traveling with a vortex-manipulator again, but when she lands, she's happy to discover that, while she feels a bit dizzy, she isn't so dizzy that she throws up. It seems she's starting to get used to time-travel.

Her happiness fades, however, as she realizes that Brad cut her off mid-sentence. "Were you even listening to me?!" Becca yells.

Brad shrugs. "I was, but then I decided coming here would be a lot more fun."

"And here is…" Becca asks impatiently, but then she realizes the place looks familiar. It's not the place with the dinosaurs, lizards, and Cybermen, but rather…

"YOU TOOK US BACK TO THE AMUSEMENT PARK FULL OF KILLER DALEKS?!" Becca yells. "AND AFTER I JUST TOLD YOU I WANT TO BE SAFE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Brad shrugs. "Nowhere in the universe is safe." He grins. "Besides, I have something fun planned."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT 'SOMETHING FUN,' I WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE ELSE!" Becca yells.

Just then, a Dalek scoots into view. "I HAVE LO-CA-TED THE HU-MANS!" it shouts in its annoyingly loud voice.

Brad sighs. "Way to go Becca, you complained so loudly that a Dalek heard you." He makes a face. "Seriously, they have really terrible hearing. It's why they have to shout like old people. 'What's that, sonny? What did you say?'" Brad says, doing an impression of a stereotypical grandpa-ish person.

"That's rude," Becca says of Brad's impression of an elderly person. "And you're rude for bringing me here. Now let's go!"

"No can do," Brad says, grinning like an idiot. "I have a plan to stop the Daleks and take back this amusement park!"

Unfortunately, the Daleks aren't too thrilled to hear this. "EXTERMINATE THE HU-MANS!" the Dalek in front of them yells, as more Daleks come towards them with cries of "EXTERMINATE!"

"Hey, I'm not a human!" Brad snaps. "I'm a Timelord, thank you very much! Just because I'm not as famous as my dad doesn't mean I'm human!"

Becca is about to ask what's so bad about being human, but a Dalek speaks first. "THE TIME-LORD WILL COME WITH ME! THE HU-MAN WILL BE EX-TER-MI-NA-TED!"

When the Daleks aim their egg-whisks at Becca, Brad realizes he has to stop them. Which means stalling them, more specifically, stalling them with the first thing he can think of. Which is: "Talking trashcan says what?"

"WHAT?!" The lead Dalek asks, confused.

"Talking trashcan says what?"

"WHAT?!"

"Talking trashcan says what?"

"IRRELEVANT!" The Dalek finally shouts, catching on that Brad is just stalling, although it still doesn't get the joke. "EX-TER-MI-NATE THE HU-MAN!"

Once again, the Daleks aim their egg-whisks at Becca, but Brad is faster, pushing a button on his sonic cellphone that freezes the Daleks in place.

"That won't stop them for long," Brad warns. "Quick, let's outrun them on this roller-coaster."

Becca stares at Brad like he's insane. "That won't help at all! The roller-coaster will drop us off right back where we started, and then the Daleks will kill us."

Brad just smiles and shakes his head. "I see you've only ridden Earth roller-coasters." He snorts. "Rollercoasters that go in circles. What a waste of time! THESE roller-coasters end at a different place than they start, and the line for the next roller-coaster is just a few feet away. You can ride all around the park without having to walk to different rides. All you have to do is stand in line.

"Well then let's go!" Becca exclaims, running towards the ride.

"One rollercoaster ride coming up!" Brad exclaims, sonic-ing the ride as he races towards it. The roller-coaster car lurches into motion, slowly picking up speed. "Hop on!" Brad yells, making a big show of expertly hopping into the rollercoaster car.

"OhnoohnoohnoohnoohNO!" Becca yells as she jumps, afraid she is going to miss the roller-coaster, but ends up making it right before the roller-coaster climbs up the hill.

"You might want to hold on," Brad says, causing Becca to panic as she realizes they are halfway up the hill and she doesn't even have her seatbelt on! Frantically, Becca grabs at the seatbelt, and hears it click just as she feels the car drop.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Becca screams, causing Brad, who is hardly scared at all, to laugh at her.

"IT ISN'T FUNNNNNAAAAAAAAAH!" Becca screams. She was trying to say "It isn't funny," but then the second drop caused her to scream again.

The rollercoaster continues onwards, sometimes making turns, but mostly going forward, unlike Earth rollercoasters that go in circles. The hills gradually get smaller and smaller, until the ride comes to a stop in front of a tunnel. "The roller-coaster car goes back to the beginning underground," Brad says, pointing to the tunnel in front of them that slopes downwards. "Isn't this ride awesome?!"

"Yeah!" Becca replies, giddy from her adrenaline rush. Then she remembers there are Daleks coming to kill them. "How are you going to stop the Daleks?" she asks, back in responsible mode.

"By temporarily hacking their hive mind," Brad says, no longer as cheerful. "It won't be easy, which is why I brought this." Brad reaches into his hoodie pocket and pulls out a book that says _Hacking Evil Alien Hive Minds for Dummies_.

"What the?! Is that a real book?!" Becca asks, hardly believing that. "And how did that fit inside your tiny pocket?"

Brad stares like Becca like she's… well… an alien. "My pockets are bigger on the inside," he says, slowly. "Yours aren't?"

"No…" Becca replies slowly.

Brad frowns. "Oh. Well, mine are. And the book is very much real!" Brad says angrily. "Which is terrible! I hate reading, and I hate that it's calling me a dummy!" Brad exclaims, glaring at the book as though daring it to fight him.

"Here, I like reading. I'll read it," Becca says, grabbing the book from Brad and starting to read it.

"It's about tech from way in the future. You wouldn't understand it," Brad replies, snatching the book back.

"THE HU-MAN HAS TAKEN THE RO-LER-COAS-TER THIS WAY!" A loud Dalek voice interrupts them.

"Shit! Brad exclaims. "Quick, in here," he whispers, pulling Becca towards a funhouse. The two of them run across a bouncy bridge and into a room full of mirrors. "I don't think they saw us, and there's no windows in this room, so we should be good," Brad says, plopping down to sit in the corner of the room farthest away from the door to the outside. He then opens his book, stares at it intently… and begins to let out a series of sighs, groans, and foot-tapping as though he were being tortured.

"Would you like some help?" Becca asks, after a few minutes of this behavior.

"No." Is Brad's short, angry reply. He then resumes skimming the book and groaning.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" Becca asks after a few more minutes.

"No!" Brad exclaims. "Seriously, are all you humans from the 90's this annoying?"

"I'm just trying to help," Becca replies. When it becomes clear that Brad still isn't making progress, Becca tries a different tactic. "Soooo… what other places have you traveled to?"

Brad gives Becca a curious look. "I thought you wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible, so, like, why are you talking about random stuff?"

Becca smiles. "I do, but, you know what? You're right. This amusement park is awesome, and we should save it. You seem like you're having trouble figuring out how to stop the Daleks, and something I've noticed is that, when I'm stuck on something, like a hard math problem, taking a short break then coming back to it sometimes helps. So, where have you been?"

Brad shrugs. "Just a few planets. Oh, and Earth's future. I hung out in 2015 for a bit. That was cool. I haven't had a chance to go too many places though," Brad says, scowling, "because my stupid dad wouldn't let me go anywhere without him. He was all like 'You need to be more responsible, blah blah, blah!'"

"I'm sorry to hear that," Becca replies. "Soooo… what about the Cybermen?"

"What about them?" Brad asks.

"You said we couldn't understand the lizard-people because you didn't have your language translator, but the Cybermen spoke English. How is that possible? Do robots from parallel universes really speak English?"

Brad sighs. "They're not really robots, they're people that turned themselves into robots, except for their brains, or something. That's their goal, to turn everyone into robots, because they think robots are better than humans, or something. Anyways, they're somewhat human, and lots of humans speak English, so lots of Cybermen do too."

Becca nods. "Ok, so then what about the Daleks? Did they used to be human too?"

Brad makes a face. "No, they're like these gross octopus creatures."

"Really?" Becca says, surprised. "I thought they were robots."

"Nope, just slimy, radioactive octopus aliens in robotic armor."

"Oh," Becca replies. "So how do they know English?"

"They don't," Brad replies. "I just remembered to bring…" he pauses for dramatic effect. "…my translator thingie!" Brad cheers, pulling something out of his bigger-on-the-inside hoodie pocket.

Becca stares at the device. "That's a Walkman," she states, as though Brad were stupid.

"I know!" Brad exclaims. "Awesome, right? I gave it some radical modifications, and now it can translate languages as well as play music on the go."

"Ah, I see, you gave it some modifications," Becca says, examining it. "I'm guessing you modified its name to 'translator thingie' as well?"

"Yep!" Brad grins, knowing she's making fun of the name, but not caring. "You have a better name for it?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem very creative. You could have at least called it something random, so it wouldn't be boring."

Brad shrugs. Then his eyes widen. "Random! That's it!"

"What's it?" Becca asks, confused.

"The Daleks. I thought I'd have to hack them with a specific thing, but maybe it's a random thing!"

"…huh?" Becca asks, not able to make heads or tails of what Brad just said.

"Thanks, Becca!" Brad cheers. I don't think I could stand reading that book for another second! It's just so hard to concentrate. I think I have Timelord ADHD."

Becca raises an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

"It's like human ADHD, but cooler, because I'm a Timelord."

Becca rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling. "Well, now that you've cleared that up, let's go—"

"EXTERMINATE!"

Becca screams as a Dalek fires its laser at them! She tries to dodge it, then screams again when, because of the mirrors, it looks like three lasers are coming at her, and Becca can't tell which one is real and which are the reflections! Trusting her instincts, Becca dodges away from the one she thinks is real… and breathes a sigh of relief because she guessed right.

The Dalek is still firing its weapon though, and Becca runs away to avoid its next blasts. She catches up to Brad, who is looking at his reflection in a mirror. "Ha ha ha! My face looks all smoshy in this one," Brad says, making a weird face that looks even weirder in the distorted mirror.

"HOW CAN YOU JOKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Becca exclaims, panicking. Brad makes a face at her as they continue running to the end of the mirror room, where a spinning tunnel awaits them. "Ugh! I hate these things!" Becca and Brad exclaim at the same time. They look at each other.

"You too?" Becca asks.

"Yeah, but I hate Daleks more," Brad grumbles.

The two time-travelers look behind them and see more Daleks entering the mirror room behind the one that was firing at them.

"Shit!" Brad exclaims. "We're going to have to run for it."

"Run? IN A SPINNING TUNNEL?!" Becca exclaims, the idea sounding impossible. She can barely WALK through one without getting dizzy!

"'Fraid so," Brad replies, running as fast as he can through it.

Becca tries to run as fast as she can, when suddenly, she trips! Then a Dalek shoots its laser straight at her!

Becca screams, sure she is a goner, when a person suddenly appears next to her and teleports her away. However, she is barely in the time-space void for a full second before she finds herself back in the funhouse, only this time, she's past the spinning tunnel.

"Thanks," Becca says, turning to look at her rescuer, but then she's majorly confused, because it's Brad?!

"WHAT THE?!" the Brad she was running through the tunnel with exclaims, having just come out of the tunnel and seen her with another Brad.

Fortunately, Brad isn't confused for long, because the Brad who rescued Becca says, "Hey, it's past me! High-five!" Past-Brad and Future-Brad both raise their hands to high-five, then grin. "No can do. That would break the universe," both Brads say at the same time.

Unfortunately, Becca is so confused, she practically has a headache. "Would you mind telling me what's going on?!" Becca yells.

The two Brads look at each other. "Nope, I'm not explaining that again," Future Brad says, crossing his arms. "Like, bye!" With that, future Brad teleports away.

Past Brad sighs. "So, basically, that was me from the future saving you, and this is me from now, so yeah."

"Why didn't you just save me now?!"

"I didn't realize you fell."

"Gee, that's helpful! And what was with your weird 'not high-fiving' thing?"

Brad shrugs. "Crossing your own time-stream messes stuff up, and stuff. Doing something that changes your own history, like high-fiving, could mess time up. It's helpful as a test though. I decided that if I ever cross my own time-stream, the me from the future should suggest high-fiving the me from the past to prove that they really are me from the future and not, like, a shapeshifting alien, or a robot that looks like me, or something."

"Oookay…" Becca says, trying to digest what Brad just said.

Brad frowns. "Speaking of which, I should probably go back to rescue you before I forget." With that, Brad time-travels away.

Barely a second passes before Brad returns. "You're welcome, he announces.

"Wait a minute," Becca frowns, noticing a problem in Brad's explanation. "You knew to come rescue me because your future-self did, but how did your future-self know to rescue me?"

Brad groans. "I don't know! That's the type of thing that gives me a headache!"

"By 'thing,' do you mean 'paradox'?"

"Yes. Now stop talking about it!"

Becca laughs. "Ok." Then her face gets a horrified look on it. "THE DALEKS!"

Frantically, Becca turns around, afraid that while they were talking, the Daleks have come close enough to shoot them. However, what Becca and Brad discover makes them laugh!

The Daleks are stuck in the spinning tunnel. Apparently, to avoid the annoyingness of having to slowly scoot through the spinning tunnel, the Daleks decided to hover, only something went wrong, and now the Daleks are spinning in circles in mid-air!

"Quick, let's hack them before they stop spinning in circles!" Becca exclaims.

"'K," Brad says. He starts punching buttons on his sonic cellphone, a look of intense concentration on his face. Then he smiles. "Got it!"

"And not a moment too soon!" Becca says, pointing to the Daleks, who have suddenly stopped spinning in circles and are now floating towards them. "Hurry up!"

Brad sighs. "Sorry, but to hack all the Daleks, we'll have to go to their ship." With that, Brad sets his vortex manipulator, and the two of them arrive on board the Dalek ship that is floating above the planet. And full of thousands of Daleks, a hundred of which are right in front of Becca and Brad! For a moment, Brad and Becca remain frozen in fear, as a hundred glowing eyepieces turn to look at them. Then it begins.

"EXTERMINATE!" A hundred Daleks yell at the same time. They raise their egg-whisks, but Brad is faster, pushing the final button on his sonic cellphone that will start the hack. Suddenly, all the Daleks start spinning in circles!

"Yeah!" Brad cheers, pumping his fist in the air. "The Daleks were stupid enough to spin in circles on their own, so I figured it would be easy to make them do it."

"So they're under your control now?" Becca asks, hardly daring to believe it.

"Yep," Brad replies.

"EXTERMINAAA…AAATE!" A Dalek yells, the sound of its voice fading away, then coming back as its spinning causes it to face them again.

Brad frowns. "Well, almost. I can't get them to stop saying 'Exterminate.'" Then Brad gets a mischievous look on his face. "Although…" Brad pushes some buttons on his sonic cellphone, then aims it at the Daleks. Another Dalek says "Exterminate!" only instead of its typical Dalek voice, the Dalek's voice is super high-pitched and squeaky, like an Alvin and the Chipmunks voice.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Brad bursts out laughing. Becca rolls her eyes at Brad's immature behavior, but she can't help smiling slightly.

"Welp, now that I know that works, all I have to do is give them the command to leave here, and they'll do it."

"Rad!" Becca exclaims. Then she frowns slightly. "And while you're at it, why don't you make them stop spinning? They're probably about ready to puke."

Brad rolls his eyes. "Only you would feel bad for puking Daleks," Brad grumbles, but he pushes some buttons, and the Daleks stop spinning. "I do plan on leaving their voices like that," Brad says, chuckling slightly.

Becca shrugs. "Fine by me," she says, smiling as another Dalek squeaks "Exterminate!"

With that, Brad pushes more buttons on his sonic cellphone, then teleports Becca and himself back to the planet's surface. "Let's see if this works," Brad says, his gaze darting back and forth between the Daleks near them and the spaceship in the sky.

Suddenly, all the Daleks around them teleport away, and the spaceship starts to fly away. "YEAH!" Brad cheers, putting his hand up to high-five Becca, and Becca high-fives him right back. Then Brad gets a scheming look on his face. "Although, if the Daleks are under my control, there's one more thing I want to do…" With that, Brad teleports away, only to return a few seconds later.

"What did you do?" Becca asks, her hand on her hip, knowing that whatever it was will make the Daleks quite angry with Brad once his hack on them wears off.

"Oh… nothing…" Brad says, not very convincingly, since he is barely holding in laughter. Then he sighs. "Yeah, I figured I'd have one last laugh before having to spend a shit ton of time helping the natives invasion-proof this planet. Otherwise, the Daleks will take this over again by, like, tomorrow."

"And speaking of time, it's almost six o-clock!" Becca wails. "I'll never get my homework done now!"

"Nah, you'll be fine," Brad says, dismissing her with a wave of his hand."

"NO, I WON'T!" Becca yells, fed up with Brad not listening to her. "AND IF YOU TAKE ME SOMEWHERE YOU KNOW IS SUPER-DANGEROUS AGAIN, I WON'T TIME-TRAVEL WITH YOU!"

Brad frowns. "Sorry. This planet should be safe now. Wanna come back tomorrow?"

"No!" Becca exclaims." I mean, I won't have time with my homework. Let's wait 'till Monday to travel again, and since you never asked, _I _would like to go to the Medieval ages and see some knights in shining armor, so that's where we're going!"

"Ok, Miss Bossy!" Brad grumbles. When Becca shoots her a glare, Brad sighs. "Fine, we'll go there."

"Thank you," Becca says, smiling. And with that, the two time-travelers return to Earth. Yet as Becca starts her homework, she can't help wondering what the last thing Brad did to the Daleks was…

_A few weeks later, the Daleks are surrounding some planet. The Doctor steps out of his TARDIS to find… a hundred Daleks with "Kick me!" signs taped to their backs?! "WHAT THE?!" The Doctor exclaims, causing the Daleks to notice him, turn around, and squeak "Exterminate!" "Who could have done this?!" The Doctor wonders aloud, when he looks up and sees, graffitied on the Dalek's spaceship in an obnoxiously neon yellow, the words "Brad was here." "BRAAAAAAD!" The Doctor yells, deciding that, if he sees Brad, he will be grounded for a very long time. _

_ Unfortunately, The Doctor isn't the only person to visit the Daleks before their hack wears off. As the Daleks are stuck in their spaceship and unable to attack anyone due to their hack, a flash of red appears, out of which comes a black-and-red robot. The robot says the same thing that it said to the Cybermen: "Data must be retrieved." It then starts walking over to a Dalek._

_ "Exterminate!" the Dalek squeaks, but Brad's hack prevents it from firing its laser at anyone, so it is unable to stop the robot from downloading its memories. "Data retrieval complete," the robot says when it is done. "Target number three acquired." Then the robot disappears in a flash of red light. _

**AN: Hey, I hope you liked this chapter. I got my inspiration from that episode where the 10****th**** Doctor got cloned and Donna got his memories, hacked the Daleks, and made them spin in circles. Anyways, the next chapter will be about dragons, so stay tuned!**


	4. There Be Dragons!

**There Be Dragons!**

** AN: Hey, this is my first chapter with all-original characters, so I hope it isn't terrible.**

As Monday approaches, Becca finds it harder and harder to concentrate on her schoolwork. After all, she could be on a rollercoaster, or in space, or the Medieval Ages right now if only she had told Brad she wanted to. Who else has that opportunity? Who could turn down that excitement?

Well, Becca can, especially as her mom bursts into her room. "What is this?!" Becca's mom demands, holding up a test that Becca thought she did a good job of hiding. On it is written a "D+" and "See me after class."

Becca gulps. "I know this looks bad. I just didn't have time to study, because that was the day I was helping my friend, remember?" Actually, that was the day Brad stranded her at school, but the excuse Becca made up was that she was helping a friend that was way behind on a class project.

Her mom frowns. "That better be what you were doing. I've heard about those raves some of you teens go to. If you were doing any kind of drugs…"

"Mom! You know I don't do that!"

"I hope not. I don't need another disappointment like Maggie. Your older sister is not a good example to follow," Becca's mom warns. "There's a reason she keeps asking me for money, it's because she can't afford anything from her fast-food job, and as a high-school drop-out, that's the best job she's going to get. I should have been stricter with her…" Becca's mom trails off, looking guilty.

"You did the best you could, mom," Becca soothes. "And I'm going to college, I promise!"

Becca's mom snorts. "Not with more D+'s, you're not!"

"I know, I usually do better. I'm sorry," Becca says, feeling bad for worrying her mom. This is why, while Becca would love to just time-travel all the time like Brad does, she can't. She needs to be responsible and make other people happy.

This Monday, however, Becca doesn't have too much homework, and is thrilled to go time-traveling! When Brad taps her on the shoulder after History class and asks "You ready to go?" she replies with a loud "Yeah!"

"Wicked!" Brad grins, pushing the travel button on his vortex manipulator. Their school hallway fades into blackness, then gradually gets replaced by a bright green hillside with various colorful flowers on it.

"Well, here you are. The Middle Ages, around 1050 A.D. or so."

Becca raises an eyebrow. "'Or so?' Are you sure this is the right time period?"

"Yep. I checked this place out yesterday. There's a town right over there," Brad says, pointing to a dirt trail that leads to the town. "I figured we should walk there, instead of, you know, teleporting into the middle of the town and scaring everyone."

Becca smiles. "I'm impressed that you're thinking about others for a change."

Brad makes a face at her, then grins. "Bet you I can get to the town first!"

"Bet you can't," Becca challenges, grinning back.

"Oh, it's on!" Brad yells, sprinting towards the road. Laughing, Becca runs after him. They only have to run down the road for a minute or two before they come around a curve and see the small town in front of them. The "town" is barely even that, containing only about ten to twenty small, straw-roof cottages, a mystery building, and a small church. Brad hops over a small wall that is surrounding the city, which seems like a half-hearted attempt to keep people out, and announces "I win!"

Becca, however, hardly cares that Brad just won the race. Instead of saying anything to Brad, she hops over the wall and goes straight up to a nearby cottage and touches the cottage wall. "Wow," Becca breathes. "I'm here. I'm really here, in the time of kings and queens, knights and dragons!"

Brad snorts. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but dragons aren't real."

"How would you know?" Becca retorts.

"Because there's no alien invasions right now."

"Well, maybe dragons aren't aliens. Maybe they're native to Earth, or they just appear by magic."

Brad shakes his head. "Magic doesn't exist, it's just science you don't understand yet."

"Good day!" A man with a British accent interrupts, coming out of the cottage Becca was staring at. "May I help ye?" he asks, staring curiously at Brad and Becca's non-time period clothing. Becca gazes at his clothing as well, noticing that it is beige and has soil on it, probably because this guy is a farmer.

"No thank you, we are just strangers passing through," Becca politely replies.

"Then good day," the man says, smiling slightly.

Becca walks away, Brad following suit, when Brad swears. "Shit!"

"What?" Becca asks.

"That guy had an English accent, which means we must be in England, which means my dad might be here!"

"Why would your dad be here?" Becca asks.

"Because he's English."

"Wait, I thought you were aliens?"

"We are, but my dad spends a lot of time in England. He even has an English accent. I spend more time in America, so I have an American accent."

"Oookay..." Becca says, majorly confused. "Ooh, look at that!" she exclaims, wandering over to a courtyard where people are trading goods. As Becca watches, two men exchange a sheep and a new outfit.

"Wow, they're living just like the people in the stories I've read. That's why I wanted to come here, after all. All the cool stories. Of course, the stories had a bit more excitement, like knights and dragons."

Brad shrugs. "I'll see if I can find you some knights," he says, starting to set his vortex manipulator, "but there's no such thing as—"

"DRAGON!" a man yells.

Becca's eyes widen. "Brad!"

Brad sighs. "It's a fake. Or that guy has some kind of mental disorder. They didn't exactly have treatments for that in this time period. Now let's go already! I have a headache."

"They don't think he's crazy," Becca says, pointing to the people around her. The men look furious, and are putting on armor and swords, while the women are rounding up their children and taking them home.

Brad sighs. "Fine, I guess we can check this out. I really wish my headache would go away though," he grumbles.

Suddenly, a bunch of people gasp! The two time-travelers look where the people are looking and see fire shoot up into the sky!

"OMG, IT'S DRAGON FIREBREATH!" Becca yells.

"Or a volcano erupting," Brad counters.

Then a loud "ROOOOOAR!" is heard.

"Do volcanoes usually roar like that?" Becca asks.

"Well… no," Brad replies.

Suddenly, a knight in singed armor comes riding into the city! "The dragon hath burnt me!" he yells.

This causes the village men to get in an uproar. "I can't believe it's happening again!" one man yells.

"Why, I'll kill that beastie myself! Let me at it!" another man snarls.

As the men argue about what to do, Becca turns to Brad. "Still think it's not a dragon?"

Brad sighs. "Ok, it's probably a dragon."

Becca smiles. "Told you! I'm surprised you were so closed-minded. I mean, I never would have thought dragons were real a few days ago, but all this time-traveling made me consider anything is possible."

Brad sighs. "Yeah, I guess I was kind of close-mi—OWW!" Brad yells, clutching his head. "On second thought," Brad says, his face suddenly grim, "maybe I've been too open-minded."

Becca is about to ask Brad what he means, when she hears a young woman yell "STOP! CAN YOU NOT SEE YOU ARE KILLING THE DRAGON?!"

"That's the point, woman! To kill it before it kills us, and to taketh the gold it so ferociously guards," a man who is sharpening a sword replies.

"Wait, there's gold now?!" Becca exclaims, expecting Brad to say something like "If it sounds like it's straight out of a fairy tale, it's too good to be true." However, Brad doesn't say anything, and when Becca looks over at him, she sees he is clutching at his head in pain again. Becca frowns at this, and frowns even more when she sees the woman who was concerned for the dragon's life being dragged away by her angry husband. However, the woman does manage to say "WHY DO YOU NOT LISTEN?! YOU ARE KILLING HER CHILDREN!" before her husband drags her out of sight.

Becca looks over at Brad, and sees that he is in some kind of trance. She considers trying to figure out what's going on with him, but decides to follow the woman instead. After all, Brad has somehow managed to survive time-traveling before she came along, so she figures Brad can survive whatever weird headache he's having for a few minutes without her. This woman, on the other hand, will soon be out of sight, and Becca wouldn't know how to find her again, which would be a shame, if the woman is right about knights killing the dragon's children…

By walking down the road a ways behind the woman and her husband, Becca is able to follow them without them noticing her. She feels kind of stalker-ish doing this, but she doesn't want the angry husband to prevent this woman from talking, so she has to wait until she's alone.

Fortunately, Becca doesn't have to wait long. The two medieval people go inside their cottage, then, less than a minute later, the man comes back out carrying armor and a sword, and hurries back towards the center of town, probably to join the dragon-killing group. The woman, however, stays inside.

Hoping the woman will be willing to talk to her, Becca knocks on the cottage door. There is a bit of a wait, during which Becca fears she will not, but then, "Why come you here?"

"I heard what you said earlier, about the dragon," Becca begins. "I'm from out of town, and don't know much about what's going on here. Would you mind explaining it to me?"

"There is nothing to explain," the woman replies, her eyes hollow, as though she's worn out from crying. "The dragon guards gold. The dragon could be dangerous. The dragon must be destroyed. So that's what the men-folk are going to do."

Becca frowns. "'Could be dangerous'? So the dragon has never attacked anyone?"

"This one, no. But a different dragon attacked our town in the past, so it is only a matter of time, or so they think."

"And what do you think?" Becca asks. "And what did you mean about 'killing the dragon's children'?"

The woman sighs, her gaze falling to the ground. "You would not believe me if I told you. Even you, with your strange garb and different tongue."

"Try me."

"It does not matter," the woman replies, seeming to shrink into herself. "Even if you believe me, there is nothing you can do. The knights are nearly at the dragon's cave by now. I can feel it."

This makes Becca angry. It's one thing for people to doubt you, and it's another thing for people to doubt you so often that you doubt yourself. Becca remembers the day when her sister, Maggie, dropped out of high school without her parents' permission. She remembers her mom screaming at Maggie, her dad stomping out of the house to get drunk, and her, unable to do anything helpful, anything that would cheer people up, except to not follow Maggie's example, to get good grades. That's why, when she sees this woman feeling equally as down, and Becca can help her, that's what she is definitely going to do.

"What's your name?" Becca asks.

"Amice," the woman replies, briefly looking up, then back down again.

"My name's Becca. Nice to meet you," Becca replies. "Now, Amice, do you really think I would have walked all this way to talk to you if I didn't care what you have to say? Because I do care. Oh, and don't you worry about saving the dragon being impossible," Becca says, grinning, "because I have a friend who does impossible things every day—"

"BECCA!" Brad yells, bursting into the room. "WE HAVE TO SAVE THE DRAGON!" he yells, running towards her, but in his hurry to reach Becca, he trips over a broom and falls flat on his face.

"—and is also an immature idiot," Becca finishes, glaring at Brad. Hopefully, he didn't completely ruin her chance to get Amice to talk.

Amice, however, seems slightly curious. "You wish to save the dragon too?"

Brad nods. "And not just that, I saw your latest vision. Look!" Brad exclaims, putting his hand on Amice's forehead. Her eyes widen, and she looks at him in a new understanding. "You have seen! Then you know how terrible it is!"

"Yeah," Brad says, looking serious for a change. "Killing an innocent creature of any species is not cool."

"Uh, Brad? What's going on?" Becca asks, majorly confused.

"What's going on is that Amice here is telepathically linked to a dragon, or it's telepathically linked to her, or something. Anyways, since I'm a Time Lord, I overheard their last 'chat.'"

"…Come again?" Becca asks, even more confused.

"Time Lords are telepathic. Like, I can read people's minds and stuff."

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Becca yells, horrified. If Brad can use telepathy, that means he might have heard some rude thoughts she had about him when he kept ignoring her pleas to travel somewhere safe, or worse, the fact that she likes him! "You didn't overhear… I mean, I wasn't being serious when I was thinking…"

Brad's eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. "Whaaa… wait a minute, are you worried I read your mind?"

When Becca nods, blushing slightly, Brad laughs. "Hahaha! Your face is just… but no, I can only read people's minds when I'm touching that person, or when someone else is transmitting something telepathically, in which case, I might pick it up. Plus, mind reading is exhausting, so I'm too lazy to do it much."

"Oh," Becca replies, feeling even more embarrassed now for freaking out about nothing. "So wait, the dragon is telepathic?"

"Yep," Brad replies.

"And Amice here is too?"

"Nope. The dragon just chose to share its thoughts with her… I think." Brad frowns. "Maybe I should let Amice explain."

Amice nods. "I was out picking herbs, a bit further away than usual, when I saw the dragon for the first time. My first thought when the dragon touched down in front of me was that it was going to kill me, but then the dragon spoke in my mind, telling me not to be afraid, that she did not want to harm us townsfolk, only find a cave to lay her eggs."

"The dragon kept her word, but she did need to fly around to hunt animals, and it didn't take long for people to notice her. The other dragon that I mentioned before, the one that nearly destroyed our town, it left the townsfolk feeling anger towards all dragons. I tried to explain that this dragon is different, that I had heard her say so, but people called me crazy. It doesn't help that the eggs the dragon laid are a bright gold color. The villagers think the eggs are gold nuggets the dragon has stolen from a previous town it destroyed, and I have been unable to convince them otherwise."

"So, let me get this straight," Brad says. "These knights think they're saving the village AND they're going to get rich doing it? Well, shit! They aren't going to listen to me saying otherwise. Hmm… what to do… got it!" Brad says, snapping his fingers. "We're going to visit the dragon."

With that, Brad grabs Becca's hand and they teleport away… and land right on top of the dragon! "Oops, I set the height wrong," Brad says, stating the obvious, as the dragon turns her head around to glare at them. However, instead of roasting them with her fire breath like Becca is afraid she will, the dragon irritably knocks them off her back with her tail, causing Becca and Brad to land sprawled out on the cave floor.

As Becca groans and pushes herself up into a sitting position, she notices they are inside a cave, more specifically, the cave the dragon laid her eggs in. Becca notices they are gold and rather small; one egg is about the size of both of her hands when they are side by side. No wonder people mistook them for gold from a distance!

Curious what they feel like, Becca reaches out a hand to touch one… that is, until she hears the dragon snort and stomp her foot angrily. Becca slowly backs away from the egg, looking at the dragon all the while. She is about the same size as Becca's school bus, although much more graceful. Her scales are mostly orange, with some red and yellow ones mixed in. Just the dragon's scales remind Becca of fire, as well as something else that she can't quite remember.

Just then, Becca and Brad hear angry voices outside the cave. "Shit! The knights are here!" Brad exclaims.

"Then hurry up and fix things!" Becca exclaims.

"I will as soon as I have a plan," Brad replies.

"WHAT?! YOU JUST TELEPORTED IN HERE WITHOUT A PLAN?!" Becca yells.

"It's a plan in progress," Brad replies, walking over to the dragon and putting his hand on her forehead. Becca realizes that he is communicating telepathically with the dragon, so she gets worried when Brad pulls his hand away from the dragon's forehead looking unusually sad.

"What did she say?" Becca asks hesitantly.

"That there's no way to move her eggs, and there's no way she's going to leave them, so she's going to stay here and fight.

"Oh no!" Becca exclaims. "How are we going to prevent the fight?"

"I don't know," Brad says, not sounding hopeful. "I'm usually the person starting fights, not preventing them."

"Hmm," Becca says, thinking of ideas because she refuses to give up. Then she snaps her fingers. "I've got it! What if we bring an egg out to them and show them it's not gold? If the knights realize that, they might believe the other things Amice said as well."

Brad nods, looking impressed. "Sounds like a plan." He reaches for an egg… and immediately gets growled at by the dragon. "Hey, we're trying to help you!" Brad exclaims, putting his hand to the dragon's forehead again in case she didn't understand. The dragon, however, still refuses to let Brad touch an egg, and the knights are shouting a war cry!

"Amice!" Becca exclaims. "The dragon didn't choose to talk to you telepathically, she chose Amice. Maybe she'll let Amice pick up an egg."

Brad shrugs. "Worth a try." He then presses buttons on his vortex manipulator…

Outside, the knights come charging towards the cave, expecting a fearsome dragon to come out. Instead, they find themselves skidding to a halt when a young woman comes out of the cave holding something golden!

"AMICE!" Amice's husband yells, rushing forward to protect her from the dragon he is sure is just waiting to attack.

"I am well, my love," she says, trying to get her husband to stop worrying about her and stop the attack on the dragon instead. When her husband insists on checking her for injuries while the other knights start surrounding the cave, she shouts. "I AM NOT IN NEED OF PROTECTION, BUT THIS EGG IS!"

"Egg? That is gold you are carrying!" her husband exclaims, touching the egg. Inside the cave, the dragon growls, and the knights tense. Brad quickly gives the dragon a soothing memory, so that she will not scare the knights before they are convinced of her innocence. Fortunately, Amice's husband does not scare easily, as he continues touching the egg, and discovers... "It is not solid!" he gasps. "There is a sloshing inside. It is an egg!"

The knights become confused by this, unsure who to attack. So when the dragon comes out of the cave with Becca and Brad in their futuristic clothing walking beside her, the knights wonder if they should be attacking them.

"See, the dragon's cool," Brad announces. "She's not attacking us, and she won't attack you."

Unfortunately, the knights aren't convinced. "SORCERY!" a knight shouts, thinking that Brad, Becca, and Amice are witches.

"Shit!" Brad exclaims. "Time for plan B." With that, Brad teleports himself, Becca, and Amice back inside the cave and out of sight to see what will happen next.

What happens is that the knights charge towards the dragon… and the dragon just sits down in front of the cave and does nothing. A knight swings his sword at the dragon, causing a small red gash to appear on her leg. The dragon growls, but does not attack. Another knight slashes at her, and then another, and then… "Why does it not fight back?" one of the knights asks.

"Perhaps the woman was right, this dragon is peaceful," another knight replies.

"Well then, I suppose we should return home in victory!"

With that, the knights turn around and go home, already making up stories of how they valiantly chased the dragon away, each story more embellished than the last. Meanwhile, the dragon limps back to her cave with gashes on her legs, while Amice gently sets her egg back down.

The dragon moans, and Amice gasps as she sees the dragon's sorry state. "I am sorry!" she exclaims, rubbing one of the dragon's legs, then burying her head against it as she sobs. "If there were any other way…"

Brad looks at wounded dragon and her sobbing friend and sighs. "Well, shit. I guess I better do this." With that, Brad walks towards the dragon, an orange glow building up on his hands. He places the palms of his hands on the dragon, and the orange glow spreads from Brad to the dragon and heals her wounds.

"Wow!" Becca exclaims. "How did you do that?"

"Not easily," Brad grumbles. "Stupid regeneration energy! That's five hours of my life I won't have to beat my Crash Bandicoot video game!"

Becca isn't sure what he means, but she notices he's upset, so she decides not to pry. Amice, and the dragon, however, are only grateful. "I am forever in your debt," Amice says, bowing to Becca and Brad. The dragon makes a purring sound to show she's thankful as well.

"Hey, don't thank me. Becca's the one with the plan," Brad says.

"I would have never known about the dragon if it weren't for Amice. She's the real hero," Becca replies.

"_That is why I requested her help_," the dragon says, speaking to everyone telepathically. "_Amice has a kind heart, so I knew I could trust her._"

"Hey, Becca's kind too," Brad pipes up. The dragon doesn't reply to this, however, or if she does, she does not include Becca in her telepathic conversation. Becca guiltily thinks about how she was the one to come up with the plan B, that the dragon should just let the knights attack her and not fight back. It seemed like a good idea at the time, when Becca was under pressure, but, although it worked, the dragon ended up with terrible gashes because of her. Maybe if she had been more caring, thought of a better solution… well, maybe the dragon had a good reason for not letting her touch her eggs.

"See you around Amice," Brad says, waving at Amice as though they might actually see her again, when, being from another time period, they definitely won't. Then Brad turns to the dragon and says "See you, Scarlett," like talking to a dragon is totally normal. Well, maybe when you're a time-traveler, it is.

Becca just happens to be thinking about how Scarlett would be a better name for a dragon with red scales instead of orange ones, when she gasps! She just remembered what the dragon remind her of: a dinosaur! Back when the Silurians and their dinosaurs were going underground, Becca noticed a pteranodon, a winged dinosaur about the same size as a person with red and orange scales heading underground with the other dinosaurs and Silurians. It had caught her attention because most of the dinosaurs that were the Silurian's pets didn't fly, but now she can't help but think when she asked Brad if all the dinosaurs really died out, and he didn't know. What if some dinosaurs survived? What if the pteranodons survived and evolved into dragons?

Becca opens her mouth to ask Brad if he thinks that could be the case, but before she has a chance to speak, Brad pushes a button, and the two of them head away through time.

**AN: So I got the idea of telepathic dragons from the **_**Eragon **_**book series. I made up the thing about dinosaurs evolving into dragons though. Also,**

**Delta General 42: Thanks for your help! I will refer to them as Silurians from now on.**

**Next chapter will involve Jenny, the 10****th**** Doctor's clone daughter, so stay tuned! **


	5. Mean Aliens

**Mean Aliens**

A few days after they rescued the dragon, Becca and Brad are arguing about where to travel next. "I still think it would be cool to visit the International Space Station," Becca says.

"And I say it's as boring as a museum! We should visit the Party Spaceship instead. It set a record in the Universe Book of World Records for having the longest continuous party ever! Like, people have been partying there for over a century, only, it's different people all the time. The spaceship flies around and stops at different planets, so everyone has a chance to PAR-TAY! We have to go there!"

Becca sighs. "Fine, but only because you took me to the Middle Ages. Next week, I get to choose where we go."

Brad shrugs. "Fair enough. Now, let's go!" And with that, the two time-travelers disappear and then reappear on a spaceship.

"I thought a party spaceship would be a bit more festive," Becca says, looking around at the small, dark, cobweb-filled room they are in."

"It is. This must be the room where Goth people party. The next room will be totally radical!" Brad insists. "Like, check it out!" he says, walking over to the door to the next room and pulling it open to reveal… A CREEPY OCTOPUS ALIEN IN A STASIS POD?!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Brad screams, causing the octopus alien to wake up and yell YIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEERP!" while waving its eight arms/legs around wildly. This freaks Brad out even more, so he slams the door in the alien's face and shouts "RUN!" to Becca.

"Why are we running?" Becca gasps, struggling to keep up with Brad. "Is that alien dangerous or something?"

"I don't know," Brad replies. "All I know is that this isn't the Party Spaceship, so I want to get out of here!"

Becca rolls her eyes. "Let me guess, you forgot the year."

"Hey! I remembered the year!" Brad huffs, annoyed that Becca just assumes he forgets everything. "…I might have forgotten the planet, though."

Becca rolls her eyes. "So, if you don't know if this alien is evil or not, how come we're running from it? I mean, it's kind of rude to just assume a creepy-looking alien is evil."

Brad nods. "Good point. I shouldn't be running, I should be setting my vortex manipulator instead." Brad then starts to set his vortex manipulator WHILE running, which means he isn't looking where he is going, so when he rounds a corner, he crashes right into another octopus alien!"

"Watch it, LOOSER!" the alien says, causing Becca to do a double-take to make sure that this is, in fact, an alien standing in front of her, not her school's popular girl/ bully, Emily.

"Y-You can speak English?!" Becca asks, surprised.

The alien laughs. "Lol, you're so stupid. Of course I can't speak English! I have a language translator," the female octopus alien replies, pointing to a necklace she is wearing.

"That's a language translator?" Becca asks, stepping a little closer to examine the alien's necklace. "Wow! It's so fashionable as well, compared to Brad's language translator."

"I know, right?" the alien exclaims smugly, at the same time as Brad exclaims "Hey! My translator kicks ass!"

"Let's see it then," the alien says to Brad.

Brad pulls his Walkman out, only for the alien to laugh at him. "Omg, are you serial? That Walkman is, like, centuries old! Why would you turn something so stupid into a language translator?"

"But… but… it's cool…." Brad mumbles.

The alien laughs. "Nova, you've GOT to see this!" she exclaims, while pushing a button on a wall full of buttons that Becca just noticed. She was so busy paying attention to the alien that she didn't notice they are in the cockpit of the spaceship. Brad, however, had noticed this as soon as they entered.

"What?!" another alien yells, entering the room. "What could be so important that you'd wake me up only halfway through the flight?! I need my beauty sleep!" she exclaims.

"Nova, be nice! We have guests," the other alien says, jerking her head in the direction of the time-travelers.

Nova looks at Becca and Brad, then back to the other octopus alien. "Eww, they're looser humans! Who invited looser humans on our ship? STAR?!"

"It wasn't me!" a third octopus alien exclaims, entering the room, at the same time as Brad says "Hey! I'm a Time Lord you idiots!" This causes the newcomer to look at Brad and let out a squeak. "Omg, it's you!" the alien exclaims. "I can't believe you saw me before I straightened my tentacles! That was, like, soooooooooooooo embarrassing!"

Becca looks at the octopus alien to see what she did with her tentacles, as well as just looking at the octopus aliens' appearance in general. Becca notices that all three of the blue octopus aliens walk on four of their eight main tentacles, and use the other four as arms. Becca also notices that the aliens are wearing a variety of bracelets on their arm tentacles that match the colorful pink outfits they are wearing. Becca also notices that, besides their eight main tentacles, the aliens also have some smaller tentacles on their heads that come down to their shoulders like hair. She notices that Star's hair-tentacles are indeed straighter than they were before, Nova's are curled, and the alien that didn't give her name yet has hers crimped.

Becca looks down at her own outfit, feeling a bit homely. She just threw on a baggy, blue-and-white, plaid button down shirt which she left unbuttoned, revealing her white tank top underneath, with waist-high blue jeans and ankle-high shoes. After that, she just threw her straight, blond hair into a messy ponytail, put on a tiny bit of black mascara to make her blue eyes stand out, and headed to school. While this is more or less what her other 1990's classmates wear, Becca can't help feeling not as pretty as the octopus aliens fashion-wise. Not that the octopus aliens themselves are super-pretty, with their weird, beak-like mouths, blue skin, and creepy, pupil-less eyes, but their fashion sense is better than hers.

"You're a Time Lord?" the alien named Star asks, sounding amazed.

"Of course he's not a time lord!" the alien with crimped tentacles says. "Don't you remember our Universe History class? They died out centuries ago!"

"Of course she doesn't remember!" Nova exclaims. "She has Professor Neutron. He's like the most boring teacher ever!"

"Oh no!" the alien with crimped tentacles exclaims. "I had him last year, and fell asleep every class. I feel you," the alien says, giving Star a four-armed hug. Then she pulls away and turns to the time-travelers. "So, like, I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Nebula, this is Nova, that's Star, and this is my ship, so, like, why are you on it?" she asks, twirling one of her hair-tentacles as she does so.

"Well, we were ti— OWW!"

"We teleported here by accident," Becca says, elbowing Brad in the ribs. She figures that teleporters have been invented by this point in the future, and doesn't want to spend forever convincing these aliens that Brad is a Time Lord, because she thinks these aliens are annoying and doesn't want to spend all day with them.

"Ok. Feel free to leave anytime," Nebula says, giving them the hint that they aren't wanted here.

Becca is ready to leave, but Brad just has to open his mouth. "If you're aliens, how come you act like teenage girl humans?"

"Oh my gosh Brad, you can't just ask aliens why they act human!" Becca exclaims. "Besides, you act human."

"Do not!" Brad exclaims.

Nebula crosses her arm-tentacles in annoyance. "So, like, our planet is sort of close to Earth, so we would get your radio and television broadcasts, and stuff. You guys had more tech than us, so we wanted to be just like you, and started acting like and doing things we saw on TV. But that was a long time ago. Now we're totally better than you. Like, we have more tech and stuff, so you guys are losers."

"Well, if we're losers, then I guess we should be go—"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A loud beeping noise interrupts Becca, causing Nebula to rush over to the console and shout "WHAT THE FLAGNOG?!"

"What?" Star asks, coming over to help.

"THERE'S A HUGE HOLE IN THE FUEL TANK! WE'LL BE OUT OF FUEL IN MINUTES!"

"Well, we're fucked," Nova says grumpily.

"Stop being so pessimistic, Nova!" Star exclaims. "Look, there's a recharging station on that asteroid up ahead. We can land there."

"Stop being such a looser, Star!" Nova retorts.

"SHUT UP, LOSERS!" Nebula exclaims. "I need to concentrate on landing this ship!"

"Whatever," Nova huffs, crossing her tentacles angrily, while Star just stands there looking a bit sad.

Nebula manages to land the spaceship alright, and the octopus aliens go outside to check on the fuel tank.

"Do you know anyone who can help these aliens with their fuel tank?" Becca asks, once the aliens are outside "If not, let's get out of here! Those aliens are annoying!"

Brad smiles. "Watch and learn," he says, teleporting away, coming back with two spacesuits, putting one on, and heading outside.

Becca hurries to put her spacesuit on, figuring that the only thing she'll learn is that Brad is good at embarrassing himself. Sure enough, as she approaches Brad, she sees him examining the fuel tank, saying "Uh huh, uh huh," and then… "Does anyone have duct tape? If not, you're out of luck."

"Brad!" Becca exclaims. "Just let someone else fix it if you don't know how!"

This causes the octopus aliens to look at Becca. "Eww, what are you wearing?" Nebula asks.

"… A spacesuit…" Becca says, not sure why that's considered ugly.

"Yeah, but it's orange!" Nebula exclaims.

"So?" Becca asks, getting annoyed.

"Don't you know what day it is? It's Blergsday. We wear pink spacesuits on Blergsday." Sure enough, all three octopus aliens are wearing pink spacesuits, whereas Becca and Brad are wearing orange spacesuits.

"Well, good for you!" Becca shouts, finally fed up with these aliens. She can't help but wonder if one of the Earth movies these aliens imitated was _Mean Girls_.

"Need some help?" a humanoid teenage girl asks, looking at the octopus aliens' smoking fuel tank.

"I don't know, can you help us?" Nebula asks. "Or are you going to tell us to use duct tape like that other stupid human?"

The girl raises an eyebrow at Brad. "Duct tape? Really?" She turns back to the aliens and smiles. "Here, let me take a look."

As the girl examines the fuel tank, Becca examines her. Becca couldn't help but notice the girl's British accent, and that's not the only thing unusual about her. Becca can see some of her bright, red, orange, and yellow hair through the headpiece of her orange spacesuit, dyed in such a way that her hair looks like flames.

"Wow, that's quite some damage," the girl says, turning to face everyone. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know, it just did!" Nebula says.

"Well, that's strange. You're sure you didn't hit anything?"

"No."

"Ok… well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but this is too damaged to repair. You're going to have to get a new fuel tank. That usually takes a few days."

"A FEW DAYS?! BUT THE SALE ON THE MALL PLANET ENDS TOMORROW, AND IT'S FIFTY PERCENT OFF EVERYTHING ON THE PLANET!" Nebula wails.

"Hang on, how do you know so much about spaceships?" Brad asks.

The teen shrugs. "I travel a lot in a spaceship." When Brad still looks dumbfounded, the teen says "What? Girls can fix spaceships too, you know."

Brad shrugs, and the octopus aliens just keep on complaining about missing the sale. After a few seconds of their complaining, the teen says "You know… I could fly you to the Mall Planet in my spaceship."

"REALLY?!" Nebula exclaims.

The girl smiles. "Sure! I wouldn't mind checking it out myself." The aliens cheer, and the teen smiles. "It'll just take a minute or two for my spaceship to finish recharging, and then we can be on our way! In the meantime… does anyone know The Doctor?"

"Doctor who?" Brad asks innocently.

"I'm not entirely sure. I never found out, really," the girl says, sounding a bit sad. "I just know that he's a man who helps people, only he never tells anyone his real name, just, 'The Doctor'."

"Nope! Never heard of him!" Brad says, a little too quickly.

"Wait, isn't he your—" Becca stops talking as Brad glares at her. She realizes that, for once, Brad might be stopping HER from making a stupid mistake. She only hopes that she stopped talking soon enough.

The girl gives them a strange look, but doesn't comment on their behavior. Becca and the octopus aliens say that they haven't heard of him either, to which the teen replies "Well, if you ever do meet him, if you could let me know."

"Will do," Brad replies.

"I like your hair," Becca tells the teen, trying to steer the conversation away from this suddenly awkward topic.

"Thanks," the teen replies. "My brown hair was getting rather drab, so I decided to spice it up a bit. Your blond hair looks nice as well. It looks like mine did before I… changed."

"Thank you," Becca replies, a little confused. "What's your name?"

"Jenny. And yours?"

"Becca."

"I'm Brad," Brad announces, because he's board and wants someone to talk to him.

"Hello, Brad," Jenny says, then immediately turns towards Becca and rolls her eyes, causing Becca to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Brad asks.

"Nothing," Becca replies, trying to stop laughing, at the same time as Jenny says "You!"

Just then, Jenny's spaceship beeps. "Ah! My spaceship's all charged up!" Jenny exclaims. "Come on, girls. Next stop, mall planet!" With that, Jenny and the aliens head towards the spaceship.

"Well, you want to get going?" Brad asks.

"NOW you're ready to leave? I wanted to leave the whole time! But since we're still here, how about we watch the spaceship take off? I've never seen a spaceship take off before. It'll be cool."

"More like boring," Brad grumbles, but he manages to entertain himself by pacing until the spaceship has disappeared among the stars.

"AWESOME!" Becca yells. "We can go now."

"YES MAMN!" Brad says, mocking her. He starts to push buttons on his vortex manipulator, when Becca notices Jenny walking towards them.

"Jenny?" Becca calls, causing Brad to look up from his vortex manipulator in confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the Mall Planet with those aliens?"

Jenny shrugs. "I would like to see the Mall Planet eventually, but it's not exactly on my list of top ten planets to see. Not like it is for those girls, anyways, so I thought I'd stay here."

Becca frowns. "But doesn't that mean you're stranded?"

"No, I have another way to get around. I do hope those girls are careful with my spaceship though. I would hate to lose it."

"Well, that's cool that you let them borrow it," Brad says. "You know, you seem like a legit nice person, so I'm going to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Jenny asks.

"That I know The Doctor."

"REALLY?!" Jenny exclaims.

"Yep. I know a lot of people want to kill him, so I don't usually tell people, but you're cool. I can take you to meet him if you like," Brad says.

"FINALLY!" Jenny cheers. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! You don't know how long I've been searching for him! I can't believe I'll finally get to see him again! My dad, The Doctor!"

"WHAT THE HUH?!" Brad yells.

_To be continued…_

**AN: Mean Girls references galore in this chapter, because why not? Next chapter will have awkward family drama, so stay tuned! **

**TheFezWearer15: Yay! :)**


	6. Family Ties

**Family Ties**

"What do you mean he's your dad?!" Brad yells. His dad would have told him if he had a sister, right?

"I mean that he is," Jenny says, a bit taken aback by Brad's yells. "Well, sort of. He's my clone dad. The humans on the planet I'm from needed more solders, so they used these machines that could take the DNA from one person, alter it, and make another person. It's an easy way of making more humans, and fast; it only takes a few seconds to make an entirely new human being… or Time Lord."

"You're lying! I never heard of that!" Brad yells. Brad knows he hasn't heard of a lot of things that are actually true, but there's no way his goody-two-shoes dad would keep a secret like that, right?

"Well, it's true," Jenny says. "My dad didn't believe it at first either. He didn't believe I was really a Time Lord, or a real person, for that matter. I wonder if that's why he didn't stick around to see if I'd regenerate. I mean, yeah, it took me awhile to regenerate, but I was just born a few hours ago! Excuse me for taking my time!"

Brad snorts. "Yeah, that sounds like my obnoxious dad all right. Always expecting everyone to be as perfect as he is."

"Wait, your dad?"

"Yeah. Um, he's my dad too."

There is an awkward silence, then "You mean we're siblings?!" Jenny yells. "Wow! That's so cool! Were you created by cloning too?"

"No, I have an actual mom," Brad replies.

"Well, welcome to the family!" Jenny says, giving Brad a hug.

"Ugh," Brad grumbles, not wanting to be hugged.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go see our dad!" Jenny cheers.

Brad scratches his head. "Yeah, about that…. You go on ahead. I'll just chill here for a few."

Jenny frowns. "Don't you want to meet as a family?"

"Nope! I know my dad's going to just stand there and yell at me. Pass!"

"Why would he yell at you?" Jenny asks.

Brad shrugs. "Reasons."

"Could you please come with me? Pleeeeease? For your sister?"

"Ugh, fine!" Brad grumbles. "But if one scolding word comes out of his mouth, I'm out of there!"

"Yay!" Jenny cheers, hugging Brad again, which makes him even more annoyed. Brad pushes her away with one hand while setting his watch with the other.

"Hey, I don't want to ruin the moment, but could you possibly take me home first? I don't want to run out of oxygen," Becca says, gesturing to her space suit.

"I have a better idea, you can come with us!" Jenny says. Before Becca or Brad have a chance to object, Jenny grabs Becca's hand and pushes the travel button on Brad's watch. The three of them spin through time and space for a few seconds, then land in a strange room. Well, strange to Becca, that is.

The first thing that Becca notices is the tall, green cylindrical pillar in the middle of the room. Looking further down, Becca sees that it is attached to some sort of circle-shaped control panel with various buttons, levers, and… is that a typewriter?! Looking further away, Becca sees that the room has wavy, coral pillars all around, and that there is a man standing next to one of them. She barely has time to take in the man's sideburns and strange choice of clothing, when he yells "Brad!" and rushes over to Brad.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" the man exclaims, giving Brad a hug. Then he pulls away and exclaims. "Never run away again!"

"Ugh, stop it, dad!" Brad complains.

"I see you've made some friends, the man that Becca now realizes is The Doctor says. "What are your names?"

"I'm Becca," Becca says.

"Nice to meet you, Becca," The Doctor replies.

"And I'm Jenny," Jenny says.

"Jenny," The Doctor repeats. "That's a nice name, Jenny."

"Well, I would hope so, seeing as you gave it to me!" Jenny exclaims, crossing her arms over her chest angrily. Then she smiles. "Oh, never mind. I can't stay angry at you for long, dad!" she says, rushing forward to give the shocked Doctor a hug.

"Jenny! My Jenny!" The Doctor exclaims. "How ever did you survive?"

"I regenerated! Duh!" Jenny exclaims.

'But… I waited, and waited, and it didn't seem like you were going to…" The Doctor trails off.

"Well, seeing as I had barely broken in my first body, it was a bit harder. It took me ages to wake up again, and then there was a gap between my coming back to life and regenerating. I ended up regenerating as I was trying to pilot a spaceship, which is no easy task, mind you! Oh, but I'm so happy to see you again!" Jenny exclaims, giving her dad another hug.

Just then, there is a pounding at the door.

"Oh great, is that more siblings I don't know about?" Brad grumbles.

"Actually, that would be the Sontarans with a battering ram," The Doctor replies, ignoring Brad and rushing over to the control panel. "And, unfortunately, the shields are failing. Come on, old girl!" The Doctor exclaims, giving the TARDIS console a pat.

"Why are you hiding in here? Let's kick some Sontaran ass!" Brad exclaims, teleporting himself outside using his vortex manipulator. He's mad at the Sontarans for attacking, and at his dad, for paying more attention to the Sontarans than him.

Brad rematerializes outside the TARDIS, on a street with a Ferris wheel and a big clock tower… and it's London. "WHY IS IT ALWAYS LONDON?!" Brad yells. "SERIOUSLY, DAD?!" He hears a shuffling sound, and turns around to see an army of Sontaran soldiers staring at him. Brad grins. "Betcha can't catch me!" he exclaims, running down the street.

"This LITTLE GIRL is a Time Lord!" a Sontaran exclaims, causing Brad to chuckle at how clueless the uni-gendered Sontarans, who reproduce by cloning, are about gender. "Let us capture her as a means of distracting the elder Time Lord!" With that, half of the Sontarans surrounding the TARDIS leave to chase Brad, which is just what Brad was hoping they would do. He figures two Time Lords and his g… friend… can keep the other Sontarans from stealing the TARDIS.

Unfortunately, the Sontarans chasing Brad are catching up to him. That is, until he runs off the street and starts climbing the Ferris wheel! While the Sontarans may be faster and stronger than Brad, they fall behind a bit in agility, and are having a hard time following Brad up the narrow, moving spokes of the Ferris wheel, so much so, that their leader has to give them a pep talk. "Come, let us hasten upwards for the glory of the Sontaran race! Sontar-hAAAAAAAH!" the Sontaran leader screams as he loses his grip on the Ferris wheel and falls off!

Brad smirks. "Is that all you've got?"

Back in the TARDIS, The Doctor and Jenny rush to restore power to the shields, while Becca works on blockading the door. "That's all the spare steel rods," Becca says, leaning them against the door with a CLANG! "Is there anything else I can use to keep the Sontarans out?"

"Get the bookcases. Third door on your left," The Doctor says, gesturing towards the door leading out of the console room."

"Got it," Becca replies, rushing to help.

"Jenny, could you hand me those pliers?" The Doctor asks, pointing to some pliers on the other side of the TARDIS console.

"Sure thing," Jenny replies, handing the pliers to her dad.

"Thanks," The Doctor replies. There is a pause as the Doctor works on rewiring part of the TARDIS, then "So, what trouble have you gotten yourself into?" he asks in a light, teasing tone.

Jenny puts her hand on her hips. "Whatever makes you think I've gotten in trouble?"

"Well, you're related to me, for starters. Everyone with my genes gets in loads of trouble, especially me."

Jenny laughs. "Oh, all right, I might have traveled to some places that were dangerous just for the thrill of it, but nothing more dangerous than you would have done," Jenny replies, handing The Doctor a wrench he was looking for. "And I'm not a soldier anymore. I learned that war isn't as simple and glamorous as the war programming in my brain made it sound. There are other ways of bringing about justice, better ways."

The Doctor looks up from the pipe he is tightening and sees how serious Jenny's expression has become. He nods thoughtfully. "I'm glad you've made that decision. It seems you're turning into a fine young lady."

Jenny smiles slightly. "Thanks, dad."

The Doctor nods as he finishes tightening the pipe back into place. There is a whooshing sound, then a message flashes that says "Shields Activated".

"Well, looks like the Sontarans won't be bothering us for a while. How's that for some father-daughter teamwork?" The Doctor asks, grinning at Jenny, who grins right back at him.

Suddenly, they hear a scraping sound. The Doctor and Jenny turn to see Becca slowly moving a large bookcase their way. "Sorry… heavy… Sontarans?!" Becca gasps.

"Oh!" The Doctor exclaims. "Right, well, I just fixed the shield generator, but thanks for moving the bookcase."

"Now you tell me," Becca sighs, gasping for air.

"Speaking of telling people, where's Brad?" The Doctor asks. "He isn't still bothering the Sontarans is he?"

"Let me check," Jenny says, disappearing.

Back on the Ferris wheel, Brad is smirking and waving bye-bye as the Sontarans one by one lose their grip on the Ferris wheel and fall off. Suddenly, there is a flash of light, and Jenny appears in the Ferris wheel car above Brad!

"Jenny?!" Brad asks. "How did you get up there?"

"With my vortex manipulator," Jenny replies. When Brad just gapes at her, she raises an eyebrow. "What? Did you think you're the only person who has a vortex manipulator? They're not that hard to find, you know, just a bit hard to get working. Mine has a broken year dial. I found that out the first time I tried to time travel. It took me weeks to get back to the time I was born in… but that's a story for another time. Come on, dad wants you back in the TARDIS."

"So? He's not the boss of me!" Brad exclaims.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny grabs Brad's arm and teleports him back to the TARDIS. "Come on, you can stay with us as a family for at least one day without wandering off, can't you?" Brad just groans.

Fortunately, The Doctor isn't currently thinking about scolding Brad, because he is too busy answering Becca's questions. Now that the Sontarans are no longer trying to steal a means of time-travel, Becca is back to being her curious, scientific self, which involves her asking a lot of questions. "I noticed this place has a lot of rooms," Becca says to The Doctor. "How big is it? And where exactly are we, anyways?"

The Doctor grins. "If you're already questioning that, I can't wait to see what you think of the outside."

"Why, what's on the outside?" Becca asks, excited.

"Why don't you take a look?" The Doctor says, opening the door and gesturing for her to step outside. Becca does, The Doctor following close behind. As the door to the TARDIS slowly shuts, Brad hears Becca yell "IT'S SMALLER ON THE OUTSIDE!" and The Doctor's groan at her word choice. Then, the door shuts, and Brad and Jenny are left alone inside. However, there is barely a second of silence before Jenny starts talking.

"So, who's your mum then?" Jenny asks.

"My mom?" Brad asks in his American accent.

"Yes, your mum," Jenny repeats, in her British accent. "You said you have a mum, so who is she?"

Brad sighs. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone. One of my dad's dumb rules. 'Brad, if you tell anyone about your mom, the universe could explode, because wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimey,'" Brad says in a stupid voice, making fun of his dad.

"That's no fun," Jenny agrees. "You can't even give me a hint?"

"Nope! That would be a spoiler," Brad says, chuckling at the inside joke.

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you're my brother," Jenny says, giving Brad a hug.

Brad starts to get angry about this, then sighs. "Yeah, I'm glad you're my sister too."

**AN: Hey, sorry about taking so long to write this chapter. I had some major writer's block. Don't ask why the Sontarans are randomly attacking the TARDIS, because there is literally no reason. I just felt like there should be some aliens in here. Like I said, writer's block. **

** On the plus side, if you pay close attention to this chapter and have seen certain Tenth and Eleventh Doctor episodes, you should know who Brad's mom is. Well, maybe. I think it's obvious, because I wrote it, but maybe it's not. **

** Merry Christmas to people who celebrate it!**


End file.
